


Falling Into a Dream

by Hammocker, SocialDeception



Series: Broken Compass [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, we're going to hell, we're so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day his older brother came home from boot camp and Jason barely recognized him. He was still Grant sure, but he was different somehow.</p><p>Alternative title: "If God had not wanted this to exist, then he would not have created us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Both Hammy and Kat apologize in advance for what you are about to read. We clearly have no self-control nor dignity.

After their dad died, Jason had practically been brought up by his older brother. He didn’t remember much about his father, but he remembered Grant being there to pick him up after his first fight, remembered Grant showing him how to navigate in the city, remembered Grant smuggling some booze into the house and letting him try some. He let Jason make mistakes, but usually pointed him in the right direction. Grant was about the best older brother anyone could have asked for.

Then, after he had finished high school, Grant decided to leave for the army. Jason remembered crying even before Grant had left. He’d only been fifteen, after all. He couldn’t imagine life without Grant, not even for just a year or two. A year was like forever to him. But Grant had patted his back and assured him.

“I’ll be home before you know it, promise,” he’d said. “You’ll be fine, Jason.”

Jason was fine. He learned and became a mentor in his own right to Riley, but he’d never be Grant.

And then one day his older brother did come home from boot camp and Jason had barely recognized him. His chest had filled out so his waist seemed sharper, he’d shaved almost all of his hair off, and he wore a stony expression whenever they weren’t out with friends. He didn’t seem much like the Grant Jason knew. This Grant was more responsible, more vigilant, stronger, more…There was something about him after he came home that Jason couldn’t quite put his finger on. A feeling that wriggled deep in his belly every time Grant stretched out, t-shirt clinging to his form.

Grant was hot, Jason came to realize. He thought his older brother was hot. And not even in a jealous, but admiring way; no, a curvy, naked woman way. He couldn’t look at Grant without a shirt on anymore without blood rushing to his face or worse, his loins. That was just his luck, wasn’t it? When he first realized he’d quickly found a proxy-site, loading it up in incognito mode just in case, and googled a bit, just to try to convince himself that he wasn’t completely crazy. And sure enough, there was a name for it. “Genetic sexual attraction”. Jason stared at it for a while, glancing at the door a few times, even though he’d locked it. He felt more guilty than when he had first watched porn.

He started sweating as he scanned through the Wikipedia article. Apparently this sort of thing was practically unheard of in cases where siblings grew up together, sort of a reverse sort of sexual imprinting. Maybe he was crazy after all. Well, it wasn’t like he ever doubted that fact.

He didn’t feel better after researching it. It wasn’t like the time he thought he’d caught an STD, or when he thought he’d gotten cancer. No, this only got more difficult to ignore as he tried his damnedest to keep a lid on it. He was positive Grant was getting suspicious about why he had to leave the room every time Grant decided to lounge in the living room half-naked. It hurt having no one to tell, no one he didn’t think would call him sick and lock him up. Jason didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep up the charade, but he did. Over the course of several years, Jason kept his attraction under wraps. Time spent with Grant was as enjoyable as it was torturous and he breathed a sigh of relief every time Grant went back for further training. He patted himself on the back every time he hid an erection or kept himself from getting a little too close. He was sure he could maintain his composure until his disturbed crush waned.

Jason had a habit of overestimating himself.

It all came to a head when Jason was alone at home. His mom was at aunt Lauren’s, Riley was at school, and Grant was out with Keith for the day. Jason was sprawled on the couch, idly watching some movie he’d found while channel surfing and flipping through some photos on his camera. Despite the many things around the house that he had to do, Jason found himself feeling undeniably bored. He could have played video games, he could have read a book, he could have even taken the bus into town if he wanted to. But no, he just lounged there on the couch, liberally deleting photos.

At least, he was until he heard the door open. Finally, someone he could be bored with. He sat up to look in the direction of approaching footsteps and immediately his hopes were crushed. Grant sauntered into the room, shirt over his shoulder and a thin layer of sweat covering his chest. Jason swallowed hard before looking away.

“Hey, Jason,” Grant said, a bit out of breath, before plopping down onto the couch next to him.

“Hey, Grant,” Jason replied, making an effort to sound natural. “I- thought you were gonna be out on the water with Keith?”

“He got caught up in some phone call with one of his clients so I decided to jog on home,” he explained with a brief roll of his eyes. “Coulda picked a less sporadic career.”

“You jogged all the way from the city?”

“Sure, why not?” Grant said, shrugging. “Don’t tell me you couldn’t do that, J.”

“‘course I could,” he countered immediately, despite it not being totally true.

Grant laughed and leaned over to playfully punch Jason’s shoulder.

“Don’t ever change, tough guy,” he encouraged, giving Jason a warm smile that had blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Well, maybe I should,” he suggested. “I mean, look at you.”

Grant did exactly that, tipping his head down to regard himself. He pursed his lips, as though finding any difference in himself was a strenuous task.

“I dunno, I don’t feel all that different from how I was a year ago. Or a year before that.”

“Well, you are,” Jason insisted, evading his eyes. He hadn’t meant to be snappy, but it was a difficult thing with all the emotions and desires he was keeping in control.

Grant frowned and leaned down to get a better look at his face, though all Jason could focus on was the drop of sweat trailing down his temple.

“You alright, J?” he asked. “I mean, I know I’m away a lot and I wish I didn’t need to be, but I’d hate that to be a sticking point between us.”

“It’s not that, Grant, look just forget I said anything.”

Jason made to stand up, but Grant easily pulled him back down by his bicep and held him there.

“Come on, Jason, none’a that. There has to be something. You act weird around me every time I come home, what’s the deal?”

“I said forget it, okay? How about you get your sweaty ass off the couch?”

There was a slight flicker of something hurt on Grant’s face, before it hardened again.

“No. And neither do you until I get some answers.”

Jason was rapidly losing control. Grant was touching him and now their thighs were touching and he could feel heat radiating off Grant’s skin. It was good. Way too good.

“Let go, please.” Jason had actually started begging now, feebly trying to get away from his brother’s strong grasp. 

“All you gotta do is tell me, Jason, then you can go,” Grant pressed. “It can’t be that complicated, come on, get it out.”

Jason tilted back and forth between resisting and trying to find the words to explain. How could he possibly just say he wanted to fuck his brother?

Then he realized he didn’t have to say a word, because Grant was suddenly staring down at his crotch.

“Uh,” Grant started, and Jason could actually see a faint blush creep up his neck. “J?”

“Fuck! What part of “let go” do you not understand?” Jason tried to squirm away, tilting his pelvis away from Grant. Panic was setting in and he almost wanted to cry. 

“Is that how it is?” Grant breathed, barely audible. He was frozen then, his grip remaining strong.

“I told you,” Jason sniffed, still struggling weakly against his brother’s locked fists. “Why couldn’t you just leave it be for once?”

“I’ve left it be, you should know that,” Grant said, steadfast, but gentler than before. “God, how long has this been a problem?”

Jason didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. Suddenly he realized that he didn’t even know the answer to that himself. Had this started before Grant came home? Before he even left? Was Grant’s changed physique just a convenient excuse for the feelings he’d harbored all along?

“Hey, J, it’s okay,” Grant told him, more tender than Jason had expected.

Jason still struggled against him, but Grant didn’t even seem to notice, instead pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Aw, Jason,” Grant cooed, petting his shoulder gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t push earlier. I hate seeing you miserable.”

“Why you gotta be so damn understanding?” Jason leaned in against Grant’s neck, relaxing ever so slightly against his brother’s firm frame.

“You’re my little brother, Jason,” he said, close to Jason’s ear. “I’d never judge you.”

“You should judge me. I’m disgusting,” Jason said, his words weak. There was no fight left in him, and Grant seemed to pick up on it as he pulled him closer.

“No, you’re not,” Grant assured him, rolling his eyes. “You never have been.”

Jason burrowed his nose in Grant’s neck, breathing in the familiar and comforting smell of him, remembering late nights watching movies, or the times he’d borrowed Grant’s clothing. Grant stiffened slightly as Jason did, but relaxed again without pulling away. It gave Jason confidence, and he gingerly moved his hand up to stroke Grant’s bicep, Grant letting go of his wrist as he did. He noticed the subtle change in Grant’s breathing, and encouraged, letting his hand slide across his chest. 

Grant felt exactly like he’d imagined. Hard muscle, force beneath every inch Jason dared to touch. Very different from a woman. Very different from the Grant of his childhood as well.

“J,” Grant started, an almost warning tone in his voice, but his breath hitched when Jason slid his hand down his toned stomach, resting his hand near the crease of his thigh. 

“God, I just- I just want you,” Jason all but whined, looking up at Grant hopefully. “Something, anything, you said you wanted me to be happy, right?”

“I guess I did-” Grant grabbed Jason’s wrist again, pinning his hand without removing it from his thigh. “-but this isn’t really what I had in mind.”

“Please,” Jason whispered, giving Grant a wide-eyed stare.

It didn’t seem like Grant knew what to say to that; he merely observed Jason quietly, lips parted.

Taking advantage of Grant’s indecisiveness, Jason straddled his lap without missing a beat, almost euphoric in his confession and his brother’s acceptance.

Grant hissed when Jason brought their groins together, leaning back as if Jason had conquered him already. And Jason supposed he had, as Grant reached down and put a hand over Jason’s loins, gently feeling him over his khakis. Jason let out a breath of sheer relief.

“Fuck, yes, touch me,” he pleaded, leaning in so his forehead rested on the couch’s back.

Grant made a low sound in the back of his throat, like a caged animal, grabbing around Jason’s back so he could flip him over onto the couch, pinning him there. 

“Don’t-” he started, his voice a low growl. “-tell me what to do.”

Jason’s stomach did a flip and his erection twitched against its confinement. It was a bad thing they were doing, he knew that, but it felt so fucking good. Maybe it being so wrong made it all the better. God, he was sick.

Grant dug his fingers painfully into Jason’s hip, meeting eager thrusts with his own, rolling his pelvis against Jason’s. Jason could feel the force behind it, could feel his brother’s raw, brute strength. His brows was knotted and his eyes pinched shut, but Grant never stopped his harsh rutting against Jason.

Jason lifted his head up, a desperate invitation and, after a brief moment of hesitation, Grant accepted it, crushing his lips against Jason’s. It was a mess of a kiss, lips and tongues going any which way, trying to get a handle on each other. Dirty and wet and gratifying the whole way through. He could have gotten off on the making out alone with how badly Grant seemed to want to dominate his mouth and the entire encounter. Jason liked nice, brotherly Grant, but this was something else entirely.

Jason nipped at Grant’s lips, silently begging him to thrust and roll and grind harder. Grant responding with angry growls whenever he did, finally moving one hand up to Jason’s neck so he could hold him in place.

Jason gave a choked groan, pinned down hard while his brother did whatever he wanted to him. Jason had had his fair share of good sex in his time, but this was different. Something about being held down and out of control and it being his brother of all people, it was indescribable. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to appreciate pussy as much when just rubbing off with Grant felt this good. And if this could be a regular thing, well, then Jason might not ever touch a breast again.

Grant’s thoughts seemed to take a similar route, because the look on his face was one of absolute abandon, and he moved his hands down to clutch Jason’s hips so he could pull him in harder for each thrust. He was grasping so hard that Jason had to bet he’d sport some massive bruises the next day. Not that he was complaining. Grant was an animal, a savage beast, and Jason held on to every part of him he could, hanging on while Grant used him.

Heat spread through his body in aching, throbbing waves, every part of him raw and tensed and, oh, so wonderfully hot.

“Grant-” Jason panted against Grant’s lips. “-if you keep this up, I’m gonna-”

“I know,” Grant cut him off, impatiently forcing him further down into the couch, “me too.”

The knowledge that Grant was close, that this was all it took for them to both get off, was what finally made Jason’s stomach tense up in nervous anticipation of what was coming next.

It seemed like Grant was holding on for him, the look in his eyes a desperate one as his thrusts and grinds intensified.

“You wanna come for me, Jason?” he whispered, tone unlike his previous domineering growls, and Jason felt the hot, tensed spring in his lower abdomen uncoil, and uncoil, and uncoil, and-

“I’m gonna come!” He tried to keep his voice down, but the intensity of the orgasm building up in him made him half-groan, half-shout the words.

He forced his eyes open, drinking in every detail of his brother’s face, lips parted though Grant had moved so they no longer were able to kiss. It was near-impossible to keep them open. His eyes kept fluttering shut as his orgasm started, his dick tensing against Grant’s. Through the haze of his orgasm he could see the moment Grant’s eyes glazed over as well, his forehead furrowed in pleasure as he came with him, his thrusts shivering and desperate before he finally collapsed on top of Jason. It was over. They’d done the deed. And it felt so right.

“Fuck, Jason,” Grant managed as they caught their breath. “Made a mess of you.”

“Like you’re any better,” Jason retorted, stealing one more kiss.

Grant kissed him back, though it lacked the easy willingness from before. His face was still soft in the afterglow of his orgasm, but eyes were guarded once more.

“Guess you’re right about that much,” Grant finally conceded with a chuckle. “Definitely need a shower now.”

“Mind if I join you?”

Grant didn’t have time to answer, because they heard the sudden slam of a door, and Riley’s voice shouting something inaudible.

“You go ahead,” Grant said, adjusting himself as he stood up.

Jason nodded, but got to his feet sluggishly, staring at his brother like he was only just now seeing him for the first time. And maybe he was.


End file.
